Upon Waking
by Cairi J
Summary: Saya reflects on her awakening after thirty years' slumber. She had awoken to nothing but love... - Post-series. Saya/Haji -


She had awoken to nothing but love.

Emerging from within her stone confines, she had felt her way out onto the ancient paving and into the cool breeze of the night-time. Her eyes were obscured by black hair thirty years overgrown, and all memory of anything had been momentarily veiled in confusion – she could not think, see, hear.

A pair of strong, warm arms met her weak body, pulling her into an embrace. She had no fear like last time - only an odd kind of uncertainty that she felt was combined with a vague sense of familiarity. Then the friendly hands tucked her lank hair behind her ears, and she found herself struggling to adjust her gaze on the face before her.

"_Saya."_ The voice was male; gentle and somewhat recognizable. _"It's me. Your brother."_

She had frowned, not entirely sure what to think. Her vision had yet to focus properly, and her memory still had not allowed her any real awareness of who this man was. Until…

"_Saya. Nankurunaisa." _

Like the sun appearing from behind a cloud to shine on her; like a rapid wave of warm water over her being, the memories suddenly rushed to greet her. There was a white light in front of her eyes before they adjusted quickly into focus, breaking the barrier of hazy blur and confusion between her and the man holding her.

She had nearly forgotten how to speak as she peered at him through wide eyes. Time had matured the youthful face she remembered; hair once vivid red-brown was now flecked with grey, but he was the same if not a lot stronger in build and wiser in his features. It was thirty years from the brother upon whose shoulders she had fallen asleep during their ascent to her resting place… but here he was, and in some ways he had hardly changed.

Her voice beginning to surface, she raised a quivering hand to his faintly lined face and croaked, _"Kai…"_

She was pulled close and tight into his body, and slowly her own arms found their way around his back. A single tear trickled down her cool cheek as her eyes fluttered closed - and she knew, in her gradually escalating joy, that she was safe.

After a while, he had helped her find her feet and let her take in her surroundings. She could see the moon, full and glowing against deepest blue; stars like jewels - twinkling to welcome her back to the world. And there was the ocean, calm and beautiful as it reflected the radiant orb in the sky. Looking around, she saw the familiar sight of the stonework and the plants dancing in the light breezes. Thirty years, and this place was the same.

Kai had smiled, his own eyes welling up as he held onto her arm to keep her steady. _"You know it's funny… a lot has happened since you went to sleep, but apart from everyone's faces, nothing much has changed that drastically. All those years never did anything to Okinawa. But… we've still missed you." _

A smile forming on her own face, she clutched absently at what was now an old, tattered school uniform. _"It hardly feels like thirty years have passed… Only thing that shows it is your face."_

"_Looking that old, am I?"_

"_No. You've aged really well, actually. I was expecting to see way more wrinkles."_

His laughter had filled her with such security and warmth that it triggered a wider grin on her pale face.

"_I've never been so glad to see anyone in all these years, my dear sister."_

Arm in arm, they had begun to walk towards the steps – but Kai stopped, as if he had just remembered something. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the entrance to her tomb.

"_Look. There's something for you there."_

Squinting, she could make out something lying on the stonework there. She made her way unsteadily towards it, and realized it was a beautiful pink rose – before her sight escaped her for a moment, giving way to the ghost of a memory; the strange and haunting echo of a low, melancholic tune… a lullaby. This too seemed instantly familiar, and when her sight allowed her once again to look upon the lone flower, she could now see the deep blue ribbon tied in a bow around its stem.

It was a cello that played the melody in her dreams.

"_Sometimes I could hear his songs when I came past here at night."_ Kai had joined her, gazing down at the rose. _"I only met him once after you went to sleep. He's been playing to you ever since."_

She picked up the flower, holding it close to her heart. Tears fled her eyes; her body trembled with relief as the proof was presented to her: he lived.

Kai squeezed her shoulder. _"He'll know you're awake. He'll be back for you soon."_

Looking up at him with burgundy eyes glistening, she simply smiled.

As they descended the steps towards the streets of Okinawa, she had touched the pink petals to her cheek, savouring their softness and delicate fragrance. She removed the ribbon, and inhaled a different scent – fainter, yet ever so recognizable. She clutched it tightly and held it to her lips.

_Haji…_

From atop a ruined wall, a slender ebony-haired man drew a bow from an old case and poised it over worn strings. She had whispered his name, and he had whispered hers in answer. He saw her pause at the lowermost step and look back toward the stars - and he, too, smiled.

:

* * *

:

_A/N: Just in case - 'Nankurunaisa' translates roughly as "It'll be alright" or "everything will work out" or something similar. But you probably know that - I dunno, I watched it in Japanese so I'm not sure if the English dub replaced it. Either way I hope you enjoyed this; wasn't sure if Saya remembering things so quickly was entirely canon, but it wouldn't have been as fun to write otherwise. :P_


End file.
